Let's Go Over the Plan
Log Title: Let's Go Over the Plan Characters: Chromia, Firestar Location: Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe Date: October 19, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Chromia and Firestar go over the plan one more time. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by Chromia - Friday, October 19, 2012, 12:28 AM -------------------------------------------- Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Firestar *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Firestar is basically doing the equivalent of humans setting up camp again, finding adequate cover, covering certain tracks. And getting ready to go into enemy territory. Chromia returns with freshly-minted fake IDs, identifying them as this world's evil Chromia and Firestar. Firestar nods at Chromia. "Thanks..." She then states, "So... let's go over the plan again. Best case scenario, you and I don't say slag. We go about our business. But if we encounter anyone - we start griping about our workload and our superiors." She looks at Chromia for validation. Chromia nods. "Yes. If anyone gives us any looks, it's better to be aggressive than shy, tho - more 'What are you lookin' at?' and less, 'Please don't notice I'm really a spy!'" She laughs. Firestar grins. "OK... NOW... the hard scenario. We're discovered and we get separated, what then?" Chromia commands, "Well, it depends on how far we get into the city when that happens." Firestar says, "Let's assume we get the mission objective - that I WILL guarantee. So... we're pretty far in and we get spotted and our story... for WHATEVER reason doesn't go over - a scuffle erupts, I'm assuming we meet back at a certain point?"" Chromia says, "Well, ultimately we can meet back here. If you don't think you can make it physically, send an encrypted databurst back to the temple and hope Hurricane's transceiver picks it up and stores it." Firestar says, "OK... so, we'll set a time limit. If one of us isn't back - don't wait - go and send for reinforcements, correct?" Chromia commands, "If we something happens before we reach our goal, I will try to run a distraction while you make your way to the Stellar Spanner - that is your primary objective, understand? I can get myself out alone if need be. If you get the information, get out and get it to Alpha Trion or Wheeljack." Firestar nods. "OK..." She then smiles. "Sounds like we've got all our bases covered then, right?" Chromia commands, "Yep. If you can get out, get out -- only wait for me if you need backup or firepower." Firestar says, "Same goes for me, Chromia." Chromia commands, "No - my job is to get you in, and to get you out." Firestar says, "If EITHER of us gets caught though - we don't wait - we radio reinforcements. None of this 'leave nobody behind' stuff - we summon reinforcements." Chromia commands, "We don't HAVE a lot of reinforcements on this side, and bringing in a ton of extra people to a major enemy base isn't the answer - we're not going to win against Iacon though sheer numbers. I will wait until you are out, and then I will go with you, or extract myself. I've been doing this a long time, Firestar." Firestar says, "And if you get caught? I know you're good - but c'mon - we gotta plan for contingency." Chromia commands, "If I get caught, I'll make sure they don't suspect I have a partner, and I'll do everything I can to throw them off the trail. Getting twelve more Autobots captured trying to rescue me just doesn't make any sense. You worry about YOU not getting caught, and I'll worry about me. I didn't get this old being careless." Firestar blinks. "Oh?" Chromia commands, "Yep. So I'll be watching your back, and you keep your optics on the prize." Firestar says, "I thought we were supposed to be partners in this. Sorry, but what about the REMOTE chance you get caught? I WILL get reinforcements, since there's no way I can pull a John McClaine and get you out." Firestar adds "That's an Earth movie - Die Hard." Chromia rolls her optics. "Look, in this case I need you to follow orders. If I get caught, get out. Report to Alpha Trion, and let HIM decide how to go forward, you understand? Do NOT risk our mission looking back." Firestar says stubbornly "Same thing goes double for me!" Chromia commands, "Firestar, use your CPU. If we don't get out the data you scan, the mission is a failure." Firestar says, "We will! Don't you worry about that. Dead or alive, I WILL complete this mission!" Chromia nods. "Good. Just listen to me this time, if things get wild." Firestar blinks. "THIS time? When have I not?" Chromia smirks. "You tend to go off half-cocked when you think you know better than me what to do. I need you to follow orders to the letter this time." Firestar opens her mouth to disagree. She then opts against it and nods. "Understood - " Chromia grins. "Good. Got your weapons checked and ready to go?" Firestar says, "Yes - Well... what I mean is that...they're READY to be checked." Chromia shakes her head, smiling. Firestar frowns "I was going to do it tomorrow! Honest!" Chromia commands, "We don't have 'til tomorrow. Do it now." Firestar frowns and snares her weapons. "That's what I meant!" Chromia says, "Let me know when your locked and loaded and ready to move out!" Firestar nods obediently. "Yes." She heads out to get them inspected.